cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole
Appearance The cougar has very dark blue fur due to his black panther gene condition, and his eyes are blue. His speed suit is light blue and black, and it pretty much covers his whole body other than his head. History Cole had a pretty normal childhood for a meta, discovering his powers in a stressful situation at the age of 10, saving a friend from a car accident while finding out he had the speed to do so later. He grew up deciding to keep his power a secret for four years, but then decided against it and decided to push his limits to see how fast he could be. Every time he reached his peak, he broke his limit and continued to get faster and faster. One day while in a fast food restaurant to hang out with a group of buddies, the restaurant was suddenly under attack by a robber. Putting his speed to good use, Cole ended up saving the lives of everyone in the building. While most people would be inspired to be a hero after doing something like this, the attention and praise he had earned was what got into Cole's head, which is the honest reason of why he wanted to become a hero. Personality Occasionally, he is very impatient, but otherwise, Cole is a pretty okay guy to hang around. He doesn't bother trying to hold in secrets about himself, because he does not like feeling weighed down by it. He is also very competitive about even the smallest thing, such as chess. However, he does show good sportsmanship whenever he does lose, claiming that he has all the time in the world to beat them again later. He enjoys playing instruments, his favorite being the piano. He is a music composer, and spends his time making improvised quick five second songs every now and then, occasionally stretching the song to be many seconds to several minutes long. In battle,Cole does not keep a serious attitude. His ability to dodge seemingly every attack makes him feel invulnerable, and he would get cocky really quickly. Equipment Kinetic Gauntlets Cole is able to steal kinetic energy from the palm of his gauntlets. Specifically designed to be powered by Cole's speed, which he constantly applies to it, the Gauntlet is able to stop most things that come in contact with his arm. This allows him to stop falling debris in midair to save civilians, or slow down opponents. However, attacks powerful enough or an object large enough will overwhelm the gauntlets and he won't be able to stop the oncoming attack. Speed Boots While Cole is able to control friction to an extent, the atomically structured boots helps Cole get an even better grip to his friction control. It is also designed to handle the high speeds which Cole travels, so it leads to extremely durable boots that can definitely be used for combat purposes as well. Abilities Cole would rather be known as super versatile rather than just fast. The amount of abilities related with speed prove so. Obviously, based off of his name, Cole has the ability to manipulate his velocity. Speed Cole was known to run well over 2,000 mph at the age of 10. It eventually increases to massively hypersonic speeds due to outrunning lightning at 16, and he has only gotten faster ever since. He is supposedly comparable to Summer, who herself tops at 300,000 mph. Cole is able to stop on a dime and make 90 degree turns almost instantaneously. Strength Cole does have superhuman lifting strength, but it's actually due to his speed. As for striking strength, that also varies. While his punch is above average on his own, a boost in speed vastly increases his punching power, which could easily be figured out by using the kinetic energy formula: 0.5 * in kilograms (Cole would be 36) * (in meters per second ^ 2) Velocity Manipulation By being able to manipulate the velocity of himself, Cole can move and act precisely as fast as he wants in any sudden direction. He can keep a constant velocity in order to surpass the limitations of physics, inhibiting the likes of telekinetics and physics manipulators from pinning him down. As a result of having this ability, Cole is in control of his speed, and it cannot be stolen from him. Velocity Generation and Absorption He can also absorb velocity from other things, Cole can also stop momentum and compact atoms to the point where he can make invisible inertia shields from physical strikes, as a sort of momentary force field. Cole can even lend some of his momentum to others, so they have temporary speed as well. This speed generation works down to the atoms, allowing Cole to accelerate their healing, and let them phase through objects. By stopping air molecules around his feet while he is in midair, Cole can kick-jump in midair and perform something similar to double jumping. Molecular Speed Manipulation By moving his molecules at high speeds, Cole can phase through objects, go completely invisible, resist freezing or heating attacks, or, if he was the destructive type like his rival, use it to cause molecular combustion. Accelerated Body Functions and Senses Attempts at offensive mind abilities are normally useless if one's brain is not at that caliber of Cole's thinking speed as well, which pro. If he were to figure out this were being attempted, Cole can send an incredible amount of messages per second in an attempt to overload and cause mental pain to the attacker, or simply think too fast for the user to comprehend. High tier thinking speed allows Cole to quickly understand the environment he is in and react accordingly, making him flow almost too gracefully, even in environments that constantly change. His healing process increased to the point where should he get injured, he can heal from wounds at a rapid pace, though nothing extraordinarily fast in combat. His body's durability fluctuates, increasing in order to keep Cole from destroying himself as he nears top speed. Tachyon Neuron System Cole's secret to his super speed is due to his neuron system being powered by tachyons rather than electricity. Eventually Cole will be able to manipulate these tachyons to exceed light speed, and as a result time travel. Tailwind Generation Whenever something moves, air move in to take its place. One may feel this when they are running as the air moves around travels body, and one can see it when a car travels by and small objects such as leaves and trash seem to be flowing in the same direction momentarily. However, when Cole is dashing without being in the speed aura, the air around him takes up space so quickly, it can move very heavy objects. This can be from Mobians, to cars, and at his best, even moving two grounded passenger jets out of the way of a collision from a falling giant. Sound Barrier Striking By not using his speed aura, Cole's supersonic movements can cause sonic booms. He can make decoy gunshot sounds, or momentarily deafen a foe. Speed Elements By moving at high speeds, Cole can be able to generate high wind speeds, and he could use a limited form of aerokinetic combat as a result. With the ability to generate friction, Cole can generate heat and electricity. Due to being able to handle said abilities, Cole has grown a high resistance to lightning and fire variations of attacks. Flaws Cole usually holds back a lot at the start of a fight unless he is serious from the start. He punches fast, there's no need to learn hand-to-hand.. right? Cole is sometimes impatient, and will rush ahead without a plan. Due to the fact that their enemy forces are usually too strong to take on one-on-one, this usually ends badly for Cole. Trivia All of the abilities that Cole has were inspired from multiple characters. No, the Flash and Sonic were not the only characters. Unless said person makes a big deal about it, Cole surprisingly does not care if someone is faster than him.